Jericho is Easy
by DevlinV1
Summary: [FIN:2004:Slash] Chris Jericho has a reputation for being easy. To his defense he claims, I'm not easy. Just popular. This story details three nights in the life of Mr. Popular, starring Christian, Matt Hardy, and Jeff Hardy. [Not Hardycest!]
1. First Encounter: Christian

**Jericho Is Easy**

**Encounter: Christian**

**By Archangel**

**_December 1, 2003 – Sacramento, CA_**

Finally, he had found a hiding spot. Christian leaned against the chilled painted bricks behind him with a sigh. He wasn't very familiar with the back halls of this arena. He had been wandering around for a good twenty minutes before a dead end hall caught his eye. There was nothing down here aside from stacked packing crates and other junk obviously never being used. He was relieved to finally be alone with his thoughts.

"Damn you, Edge," he muttered to the silence.

It had been only a week ago that he had been visited by his ex-tag partner. Even more appropriately his ex-best friend. Edge had come to see him at the hotel all of the Raw stars had been checked in to, not even trying to be inconspicuous and private. He had pounded on Christian's door and called out something like, 'Housekeeping! You want blow job?' or some other crazy nonsense. Christian didn't appreciate the visit. Even after all the time that had passed he was still holding a grudge. Still, he had allowed Edge into his room to save face and keep him from yelling obscenities down the hall.

"You look good, baby. Still haven't grown your hair back, though," Edge purred as he pulled him in for a hug.

"Get off of me. What do you want?"

"Well, I want you of course. I knew you'd be in town so I placed a few calls and found out precisely where you were. Then I came running."

"Like the horny mangy dog you are. Yes, I get it. Too bad you aren't."

"Huh?"

"Exactly. If you don't have anything important to tell me then get out."

It had taken all of Christian's resolve to not give in to the sad expression that came into those emerald eyes. Combined with gentle touches and pleas for forgiveness, though, he cracked. He and Edge had spent a good hour teasing and playing games with each other, but Edge must've panicked or something. He left without a word or explanation and without going through with his original plan. It had left Christian so full of sexual frustration that it was still stuck with him a week later.

"I can't go out on camera with a bulge showing through these damn pants! It's bad enough all the damn fan sites and rumor threads on the internet think Jericho and I are fucking. They see me like this during a tag match with him and there'll be no end to it."

"Who are you talking to back there?"

Christian panicked slightly, recognizing the voice. Speak of the devil and here he comes. Chris peeked around behind the stack of crates and smiled at him.

"Hey there tall, dark, and creepy. Why you hiding in the corner?"

"I just needed some time to think before our match later."

"Heh. Well, I think I already had the damn match without you."

"What do you mean?"

"I just got into a tangle with Trish."

"That would explain why you look like a very happy mess."

Chris grinned and tried to straighten his disheveled hair and clothes. "Too bad it couldn't get too far along before we got busted in on."

"Busted in… Who walked in on you?" Christian snickered.

"Johnny Two-by-Four! Who else! That giant lummox just barged in without even knocking. I mean, bad enough that Trish and I were in a moment, but what if I hadn't been there, ya know? What if Trish had been changing or something?"

"Scary thoughts, man."

"Yeah." He paused and shook his head back and forth, his eyes wide for a moment after he stopped. "Now I'm all hot and bothered and can't do a damn thing about it."

"Oh, I feel your pain."

"I noticed," he smirked, giving a quick glance down.

Christian looked down at himself, seeing that even wearing a shirt wasn't hiding his problems. The blush came across his cheeks instantly and Chris laughed at him.

"Poor Christian. Who's the cause?"

"That visit from Edge last week."

"Still hung up on that, huh? Oh. No pun intended."

"You asshole," he snapped, but was laughing.

Chris leaned against the crates next to them with an over exaggerated pose and look on his face. "Yep. So here we are. Just two guys. Standing around. With hard-ons. That's right. We're not ashamed. Just desperate."

Christian was dying laughing at the terrible John Wayne impression that accompanied Jericho's scene. As he calmed himself down Jericho moved in closer to him, his hands coming up on the wall on either side of Christian's head. The two looked at each other for a moment. Chris opened his mouth to speak, but Christian cut him off.

"I know what you're gonna suggest."

"Really? Are you sure about that?"

"Pretty sure. You're gonna ask if I'd be willing to turn around and take it just this once. And let's not forget the part where I swear not to tell anyone that the mighty Jericho had sex with a guy."

"That might be the reason you and Edge broke up. You assume way too much. He never tried to screw you and neither am I."

"Actually it was screwing me _over_ that concerned me with Edge. The actual screwing was the fun part."

"Well, listen. You and I are both going crazy right now." He moved up closer to him, pressing their hips together suggestively. "I can take care of myself. You, on the other hand, have been fiending for a good week. Let me take care of it for you. It'll give me something to think about later at least."

Christian arched a brow at him. "Why are you being way, way, _way_ nicer than usual?"

"I'm in a friendly mood. Few know it, but I can be quite the slut when I get over excited."

"Really? Who else knows?"

"A select few worthy of my presence. Well, okay the vast majority of the cruiserweights and some of the other non-behemoths around here."

"You dirty whore," he grinned.

"Keep telling me that and you might get more than you bargained for."

"In a good or a bad way?"

"A good way. So what d'ya say?"

"I say you're a dirty whore," he repeated.

"That's exactly what I wanted to hear."

Chris was on his knees in front of him in an instant, tugging down the snug burgundy tights and red underwear underneath. He paused only for a moment to look Christian over. He was pleased with what he saw, freshly shaved and perfectly smooth skin plus the fact that Christian had a lot to brag about, and that was putting it lightly.

"Jeez, I hope you don't choke me."

"I'll try to remember not to push forward," he said with a proud smirk.

"Damn," he whispered, still somewhat awed.

He scooted forward, almost snuggling in between Christian's thighs. He wrapped his fingers around his length and stroked him slowly at first. He had learned from experience that every guy is different and therefore every dick was different as well. It took a certain level of skill to get the perfect hold on them so you didn't have to adjust yourself again in the middle of it. Once he got used to the way Christian was angled and shaped he brought his mouth into the action as well. He ran the tip of his tongue up from the base all the way to the head before taking him in his mouth. Already he had Christian groaning with pleasure.

Jericho wasn't one to fool around even when it came to sex. Straight to business would've been a good motto for him. His personal thoughts of 'get to the good stuff' wasn't far off, though. He put himself into a quick pace from the very beginning much to Christian's delight, but even as his head bobbed in the simple up and down movement he continued to stroke him with his tongue, flicking it and swirling it back and forth along Christian's cock and over his head while within his mouth.

"Shit. Chris, this isn't gonna take very long," Christian panted.

Jericho smiled, even though no one would've been able to tell with his mouth occupied. He had every intension of making this quick. It's not like they had all night to mess around. After this they'd both need to clean up for their match again, plus talk strategy with the others. He grunted at himself and shoved those thoughts aside for the moment. He noticed the little gasp that Christian gave at that instant and gave a long moan in his throat, sending the vibrations of his voice straight down Christian's shaft. A louder groan and twitch of his hips told Jericho it was time to really get to work. He pushed himself down till he felt Christian hit the back of his throat. Next time he pulled back he brought the hand that had been holding Christian's cock back as well, now moving his hand and mouth together to give a whole new sensation to the man. Christian had to cover his mouth to keep himself from moaning too loudly. His other hand grabbed at Jericho's shoulder and squeezed tightly, nails digging into flesh. Suddenly he grabbed Jericho's ponytail and yanked him back, pushing his hands off of him as well.

"Open your mouth," he commanded.

Jericho didn't question it. He settled himself down and tilted his head back, mouth open and tongue out in willing acceptance. It was only seconds later that Christian gave a short cry of release. He had terrible aim, though, and he hit Jericho's cheek before getting it in his mouth. Chris gave a quiet moan of his own, stretching his tongue to lick at Christian's head and suck the last drops from him before swallowing it all down. He got back to his feet and pulled Christian's pants back up for him. The poor wrestler was out of breath and flush faced. Chris lightly kissed his lips.

"Feel better now?"

"Oh god yes. And you are a total mess."

Jericho blinked and touched his cheek where he still had spots of sticky fluid on him. He only chuckled and took off his shirt to use it as a towel.

"And on your chest."

"What?" He wiped at himself under his chin and right below his throat. "You're sloppy, Christian."

"Sorry. It's kinda hard to concentrate in the middle of an orgasm." He gave an almost evil smile at him. "Besides I thought you looked good like that."

"Oh, I see. I got a makeover. Thanks anyway." He folded up the now filthy shirt and bopped Christian in the nose with a clean section of it. "You owe me."

"I had a feeling this came with a catch."

"Just don't be surprised if I come knocking on your door back at the hotel tonight. Now I'll leave you to recover. I need to wash my face."

With that Jericho walked away and left Christian to himself. He felt good as he stalked down the halls back to where the rest of the crew and cast were hanging around. He got so many glances and stares as he walked by. So many people and he had slept with nearly all of them. Slut? Nah. He was a star.

"Hey Jericho!"

He turned to look at who was calling him. Of all people it was Matt Hardy, who had only recently transferred to Raw. He smiled a bit as he watched him walk up, shoulders swaying and hips swinging just barely enough to notice. He looked good enough to eat with his red and gold pants hanging from his hips.

"What's up, Hardy?"

Matt leaned in kinda close, glancing around to see that no one else was near. "I've been hearing some rumors about you. I was wondering if they were true."

"Depends on whether or not you intend on being mean or nice."

Matt smiled. "I was hoping I could be mean in a nice way. If you catch my drift."

"Hmm," Jericho thought about it a moment. "I've actually never done anything like that before. As long as you don't leave any visible marks I think I could like it."

"Don't worry. I know what I'm doing."

"I've got other plans later tonight. So maybe when we get to the next city we'll talk more about this. Sound good?"

"Sure. I can't wait."

Matt smacked him on the ass roughly before he walked away. Jericho hissed slightly at the sting, but still smiled.

"Mm, I don't think I can either."

**Next Encounter: Matt Hardy**

_Legalities: Chris Jericho, Christian, Edge, and any other mentioned characters are property of World Wrestling Entertainment. I claim no knowledge of each of the characters sexual preferences or lives. This is a story of fiction, none of these events are real. I received absolutely no profit from this story._


	2. Second Encounter: Matt Hardy

**Jericho Is Easy**

**Encounter: Matt Hardy**

**By Archangel**

**_December 8, 2003 – Anaheim, CA_**

The arena was almost completely silent and empty. The seats were void of fans, the echoes of the screams gone, and only a single light shone down on the ring that hadn't been taken down yet. The crew had gone home for the evening to rest and would return bright and early to pack up their equipment to go to the next city.

A small sound emitted through the massive stadium. A door opening and closing with metal clangs. Footsteps rang through the silence as a single man made his way slowly down the steps towards the front row. He almost blended into the darkness, dressed in solid black and also having black hair. Even the duffle bag he carried was black. He climbed over the barricade and slung the bag into the center of the ring. He was about to climb onto the apron when a voice startled him.

"I was wondering if you'd show up."

He turned towards the announcers' tables, putting a hand to his chest and breathing a sigh of relief when he realized it was only Chris Jericho. Matt Hardy smiled a bit as he walked over.

"I didn't even see you there. And why wouldn't I show up? I asked for it."

"I know, but you seemed kinda put off when I suggested we do it here," Jericho grinned, getting to his feet and brushing past Matt to go to the ring.

"Well, I've never done anything in a public place before."

Jericho rolled under the bottom rope, looking back at Matt with a reassuring smile. The younger man smirked back and followed, going over to his duffle bag to bring out the necessary items. Jericho watched with interest, marveling at the wide array of sex toys the seemingly normal Hardy brother had.

"Ya know, this will be a series of firsts for both of us."

"Yeah? How so?" Matt asked without looking up.

"You've never been an exhibitionist. I've never been a sadist."

"Actually Chris," Matt paused to slap his own palm with a cat o' nine tails, "you mixed the words up. You see, I'm the sadist. I'm the one who gets off on hurting people."

"Oh, backwards. Right. Like I said, never done this type of thing."

"Don't worry. I have plenty of experience." He stood up and approached Jericho with a set of leather wrist cuffs. "Now be a good boy and don't resist."

Jericho suddenly felt a little nervous after seeing that gleam in Matt's eyes. He backed up slightly. "Now listen for a minute, Matt. I'm not used to being the bitch in these situations."

"That's fine. I'll just have to teach you how. You've seen some of those skills from when I was still on Smackdown." Jericho grimaced at the thought of Shannon Moore. "C'mere."

"No! Wait! I don't mean just being submissive, Matt."

Matt didn't give Jericho a chance to explain as he tackled him to the mat. Jericho was shocked at how much stronger the younger man was, not to mention quick and accurate. In a matter of seconds Jericho's wrists were cuffed above his head. Matt looked down at him with a smug grin.

"I know exactly what you meant, Y2J. I had a feeling you weren't the feminine type. That just means I get to play with you longer than I had planned. But preparing you for the ride is only gonna be half the fun."

"Hardy, I swear to god if you- Mmph!"

Matt silenced Jericho finally by shoving a red rubber ball into his mouth. He grabbed a handful of blond hair and yanked his head up to slip the elastic strap behind his head. Chris started to wonder what he had gotten himself into. He couldn't even scream for help if things got way too rough. Matt smirked down at him for a moment.

"Stay."

Matt got to his feet and went back over to the pile of things he had brought out of his bag, returning to where Jericho laid in the corner with what looked like straps in his hands. He pulled Chris up onto his knees and pushed him back against the turnbuckle. He pulled his wrists over his head and secured them to the top ropes with some hooks and straps, pulling on those straps into order to tighten them and in turn pulling Chris's arms a bit higher. He was stretched as far as his upper body could go without his knees lifting from the mat. He grunted through his gag.

"Uncomfortable?" Jericho nodded. "Good. This isn't for you. This is for me."

Jericho arched a brow at that statement. This definitely wasn't what he had expected. Even after talking to Shannon and even Jeff about Matt's sexual tendencies he had never expected such extremes. He wanted out of this. He had completely changed his mind. As Matt busied himself with something in the center of the ring he started pulling on his bonds, feeling around with his fingers for any sort of latch that could set him free. He closed his eyes in concentration so he never saw what was coming. A hard backhanded slap halted him instantly.

"Don't try to be smart. You're not going anywhere. Remember that you agreed to this. I even have witnesses to you talking it over with me and setting up the time and place. So don't think about trying to get away or claiming rape once I'm through. Besides, with the reputation you have, no one would believe you anyway."

Jericho's cerulean eyes were wide as he listened to Matt speak such words. Then his gaze narrowed and he lunged forward, slamming his elbow into Matt's crotch. As Matt stumbled away to recover Jericho focused on getting himself out of this mess. He fumbled desperately to find the buckles on his leather cuffs, then tried to unstrap them in a panic. Before he had a chance to get very far the cat o' nine tails came stinging across his hands. He gave a muffled cry, looking up at Matt standing over him.

"You really should just calm down. If you stop you might actually enjoy it. Though, I won't enjoy it as much if you just give up. I like it when people get feisty."

Matt knelt down in front of him, setting down a handful of obscene items next to him. He then reached up and touched Jericho's wrists gently. He got another cry of pain from his captive in reward. He brought his hand back down and waved his fingers in front of Jericho's eyes.

"You only succeeded in cutting your wrists a little when you tried to simply pull yourself free. You should've known better." Matt slapped him again, not as hard as before, leaving bloody smears across his cheek. "Now my suggestion to you would be to behave. You don't want to tear open those cuts too much further. You'll bleed to death before I even finish that way."

Jericho gave an almost whining sound in his throat, his gaze pleading with Matt's for mercy. Hardy only smirked and reached for the buckle on Chris's belt. He pulled the belt free and admired its craftsmanship for a moment, snapping it loudly together. He half considering beating Jericho with his own belt, but decided against it. He didn't have all night to play with his new toy. He returned his attention to the jeans, getting them undone and pushed down Jericho's hips along with his boxers. Sadly, Jericho wasn't the least bit aroused by anything Matt had done so far, but that wasn't the point. He reached for a bottle of clear liquid. He poured some of it onto his fingers and tossed it aside. Then he looked back at Jericho.

"Now let's see if you were telling the truth about not being the bitch."

Matt pressed himself against Jericho's bare chest, kissing at his throat as he reached behind him. He found Chris's entrance and stroked his fingertips over it lightly. He could feel the reactions of Jericho's body against him. There was an initial shiver and tensing with nervousness, but the tender actions relaxed him after a moment. When he felt him relax he pushed one finger deep into the older man, relishing the groan of pleasure that he heard.

"Not the bitch. Yeah right. I can feel otherwise," he muttered as he slipped a second finger inside. "I bet you're always the bitch."

Jericho shook his head with disagreement, but Matt didn't care. He could tell this wasn't the first time the man had been in such a position. Either that or he had prepared for it earlier that evening, which Matt highly doubted. He pushed the thoughts aside as he pushed a third finger past the taut ring of muscle. He was starting to get a positive reaction from Jericho now and it prodded his belly urgently. He grinned then reached his free hand in between their torsos to grasp Jericho's length and stroke him roughly. The sounds that came from him, even when muffled by the ball gag, sounded beautiful to Matt's ears. Inflicting pain had been his original intent, but he knew he'd be in trouble if Jericho actually felt like he had been raped. Besides that it wasn't fair to come on to someone, invite them for a night out, and not make them happy. Damn his southern hospitality.

"You seem more than ready, Chris." Matt licked his cheek as he pulled away from him. "In fact, you even seem more than willing."

Jericho gave him a look that said something insulting. In fact Matt was pretty sure it was the facial expression that matched with the word 'assclown.' True, he was an assclown in a manner of speaking. Matt got back to his feet to remove his clothing, first the V-1 shirt and then the baggy black jeans. He watched Jericho watching him, seeing the other man's eyes roam over his body. At least he had managed to change his mind about getting free. Matt came back over to him, noticing that with Jericho on his knees his face was level with his cock. Too bad there was a ball gag in his mouth which Matt had no intention of removing until he was through. He reached down to grab Jericho's legs and pulled him up then forward to get his legs stretched out in front of him. He was careful not to let go. Chris's ass didn't touch the mat because of being strung up. Letting go would cause the cuffs to dig into the still oozing wounds and Matt didn't want to seriously injure him. He managed to lower himself to his knees without hurting Chris again, pulling the man's legs around his hips.

"If you don't hold on to me your body weight will pull you down and hurt your wrists. So unless you enjoy blood as much as I do you better hold on." Jericho arched a brow at him, but did as he was told. "Oh, you're wondering about the blood thing aren't you?" Chris nodded. "I was in the Brood for a reason ya know."

Jericho chuckled, tilting his chin up and moving his mouth as if he needed to say something. Matt considered it for a second then pulled the ball back, but not completely off. After clearing his throat Chris grinned at him.

"Would you believe that Christian said the same damn thing to me just last week."

"Really? Why'd he say that?"

"I dunno. I think I was calling him creepy." Jericho's expression went serious again. "You don't really like blood, do you?"

Matt only gave a small smile and let go off the little ball, which promptly snapped back into Jericho's face painfully. When he tried to say 'ow' Matt shoved the ball back into his mouth. Matt reached up to move Jericho's blond locks away from his shoulders and throat, then his hands ran down over his chest. He dug in his nails and left long scratches all the way down, getting a sound of protest and some squirming as result.

"I'm surprised you didn't notice it earlier when I smiled at you, Chris. Look at me." Jericho looked up at him. Matt smiled broadly, seeing his gaze turn down to his mouth. Blue eyes went wide for the hundredth time that night. "That's right. Fangs. Good ones, too. Not those cheap plastic jobs, but real porcelain custom made to fit only my mouth." He reached up and jabbed his finger against the point of one, showing the small blood dot. "Just sharpened, too."

Jericho really made some noise now. He had an angry expression on his face and he squirmed in Matt's hold, kicking him in the ass where his legs were wrapped around him. Matt let him carry on with a less than impressed expression till finally Chris stopped. He looked up at him with a defeated gaze. Matt really smiled then, moving in closer to kiss his neck and shoulders as he positioned himself. He thrust himself inside without any warning, not bothering to be slow or gentle. He watched Chris throw his head back and listened to the muffled moan of pleasure. A content sigh passed his lips as he took hold of Jericho's hips and held him still.

"Ready?" Jericho only looked back at him with a half-lidded gaze. "I'll take your silence as a yes."

With that Matt began to move, moderately faster than most people would start out, but still rather careful. He had to get used to the positioning and the form of a brand new lover. Once he found his spot his hands tightened down on the smooth skin beneath his fingers. Jericho met his gaze at that moment, obviously knowing what was coming. He could've sworn he saw Chris bite down on the ball gag just before he thrust into him much harder. Matt was thankful for that gag because Jericho would've been howling. Matt couldn't suppress a small groan of his own as he pushed himself faster. Something was causing Jericho to be nervous for his muscles were tightening and squeezing down on him tighter than anything. Matt muttered curses under his breath. He had a feeling he wouldn't be able to keep his up for very long. Just the sight of Chris was driving him crazy. He was more than surprised when he heard him speak.

"Take this damn thing off of me. I can barely breathe!"

Matt grabbed the gag that Chris had managed to shove out of his mouth with his tongue. He pulled it off and replaced it with his kiss, forcing his tongue past Jericho's lips. His fangs pricked and the metallic taste of blood filled his mouth, causing a shiver through his body. He loved that bittersweet taste. Jericho turned his head forcefully to the side gasping for air and crying out his rapture. Matt settled instead for his throat since it was completely bared to him. He sank his teeth in without a moment's hesitation and sucked hard on the wound. Chris nearly screamed. Matt felt liquid warmth coat his stomach and Jericho's body tensed even more, his legs squeezing and pressing Matt harder against him. It was all he needed. He drove harder into Jericho's body muffling his moans of ecstasy in the curve of Chris's neck. Finally he was granted his release and nearly collapsed against Jericho's chest. The two of them panted with exhaustion. Matt would've stayed right there for quite a while longer, but he felt something thick and warm run down to his cheek.

"Oh shit. I bit too deep I think," he muttered and forced himself up.

"My god you look like something out of a horror movie," Jericho whispered.

Matt's face was covered in blood not just from where it ran down onto him. It coated his lips, colored his teeth, and ran down his chin. That didn't seem to concern him in the least. He was focused on uncuffing Jericho from the turnbuckle. Once he was loose he lowered him to the mat gently and leaned him up in the corner.

"I need to bandage your neck and wrists. I hope I didn't take too much from you."

While Matt threw his boxers back on and went rummaging through his duffle bag again, Jericho pulled his pants back up where they belonged. He looked down at his wrists. There were two perfect slices straight across that were already starting to scab over. Thankfully they weren't too deep. He put a hand over his neck where the blood was still running in rivulets over his chest.

"People are gonna think I tried to kill myself when they see all of this."

"Sorry, Chris. I know I said no marks, but ya know. Heat of the moment."

"It's okay. It was worth it," he smiled.

Matt smiled a little bit, but was still more focused on tending to his injuries. He crawled back over to him with gauze, tape, and disinfectant.

"This is gonna hurt really bad, but I have to do it. Human bites are the easiest wounds to get severe infections from."

Jericho nodded slightly and let Matt take care of him, trying not to yelp or move as he dabbed repeatedly with a soaked piece of gauze. Once he felt that it was clean he taped a new piece of gauze over the wound and pressed down on it to ebb off the bleeding.

"Did you hit a vein?"

"No. No, you would've known it if I had. You'd be spurting blood across the damn ring. I told you I have experience in this. I know where to bite and how."

"You're a freak, Matt. A complete and total freak."

Matt chuckled. "I bet you thought Jeff was weirder."

"I stand corrected," he laughed, "and the most satisfied I've felt all year."

Matt grinned, blood still covering his face, and made his V-1 gesture. Jericho laughed at him and pushed him away, covering his wound with his own hand. Matt too the opportunity to get dressed and pack up.

"I'd like to do this again sometime, Chris. Only one other person has done this better than you." Matt looked over at him. "Would you be will to do it again?"

"Sure. As lone as I'm given healing time, fair warning, and a pair of my own fangs maybe."

"Sure, why not? Being bit can be as fun as biting."

"So who's the one other person? Lita?"

Matt shook his head. "I can't tell you who, but no it's not her."

"If I guess correctly will you tell me?" Matt thought about it then nodded. "Was it Shannon?"

"Ha! Yeah right."

"Crash?"

"Dear god no. He was straight as an arrow. God bless him."

Jericho nodded, being silent for a moment. "Okay, then. Edge?" Matt shook his head, pulling Chris to his feet so they could leave. "Christian? Um, Gangrel? Terri? Trish?"

Matt kept shaking his head negatively as Jericho listed off names. By the time they were in the parking lot Matt was laughing at some of the people Chris had resorted to. Finally he gave a cry of frustration.

"Is it even someone in the business?"

"He was in the business."

"So it's a guy. I had a feeling it was."

Jericho paused to think, but just then a shiny purple corvette pulled up in front of them. The window rolled down and Jeff Hardy himself leaned over to look at them.

"Hey Matty! Chris, you look like hell." Jeff tried to keep from laughing. "Did you enjoy yourself?"

"You know don't you?" Jeff nodded. "Damn it, Matt!"

"Don't worry. Jeffo won't tell a single soul," Matt said as he got into the car next to his brother. "Little brother is very good at keeping secrets."

"I sure am. I've got really big juicy secrets locked up in this brain."

Jericho blinked as he looked at the two of them, looking at each other with similar grins. Their faces were very close. Definitely closer than Chris would get to his own brother, if he had one. That was when he realized it.

"It was Jeff!"

Matt looked at him in surprise, but smiled. "Hey, you got it right, Jericho."

"Holy shit. The two of you… But you're brothers!"

"We sure are. That made it even more fun."

"Oh, and I hope you're as good as keeping secrets as I am, Mr. King of the World," Jeff added.

"Yeah, cuz if you tell anyone not only will we have to kill you…"

"But before you die we'll have to show the whole world the video of Matty having his way with you."

Jericho gawked at the video camera in Jeff's hand. "You wouldn't dare!"

"Not as long as I get you next blondie," Jeff grinned.

"Don't worry. You'll at least get to be on top that time."

"I'll call you! See ya!"

Jericho jumped back as the corvette peeled out and screeched out of the parking lot. He stood there for a long time feeling as if he had gotten in way over his head yet again. Now he had to give in to Jeff as well in order to try to get that video away from them.

"Damn it. I really am a slut," he muttered as he stalked towards his own car.

**Next Encounter:**

**Jeff Hardy**

_Legalities: Chris Jericho, Matt Hardy, Jeff Hardy, and any other mentioned characters are property of World Wrestling Entertainment. I claim no knowledge of each of the characters sexual preferences or lives. This is a story of fiction, none of these events are real. I received absolutely no profit from this story._


	3. Third Encounter: Jeff Hardy

**Jericho Is Easy**

**Encounter: Jeff Hardy**

**By Archangel**

_**December 15, 2003 – Tampa, FL**_

Chris exited from the bathroom, a towel wrapped around his waist. He had just returned to his hotel room from the show an hour ago. He was exhausted. His first action once getting to his room was to shed his clothes and go straight into the shower. He looked at the clock. It was midnight. Jeff would be arriving at any moment.

"I hope he isn't like Matt. As fun as it was I don't have the energy for something like that," he muttered to himself as he looked in the mirror above the dresser.

He ran a comb through his damp hair, fighting with the tangles and making a dripping mess of the floor. He ran a hand over his face and decided against shaving because he wasn't that scruffy yet. He was about to drop his towel to get his clothes on when the door opened.

"Whoa! Looks like Chris is a little impatient waiting for me," Jeff laughed as he walked in.

Chris quickly retied the corners of his towel, watching Jeff come in followed by Edge, Christian, and Matt Hardy. He arched a brow at the group. He hadn't planned on anyone aside from Jeff coming over. He looked over at the youngest Hardy brother with a questioning.

"Why did you bring these guys along?"

"Nice to see you, too, Chris," Edge commented as he claimed a chair near the window.

"Sorry, guys. I'm just a little confused."

"Aw, don't worry. Jeff has everything well planned out," Matt smiled as he set the infamous black duffle bag on the bed.

"Listen, I'm a little tired. I dunno if I'm up for anything…" he glanced at Edge and Christian, "too strenuous."

"Oh, we're not participating," Christian smirked as he made himself comfortable in Edge's lap.

Chris arched a brow. "Oh, really?"

"You're not paying attention to what Matt has in his magic bag of stuff this time," Jeff commented.

Chris looked over at what Matt was pulling out. It looked like a tripod and a digital camera. Chris frowned and glared back at Jeff.

"Alright. Now the whole reason I agreed to this in the first place was to get the last video you took of me. Without my knowledge I might add!"

"Sorry, Matt made me do it," Jeff accused.

"I like to keep records of my victims. I can't help it," Matt chuckled as he started setting up the tripod.

Chris sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I give up. I've become everyone's whore lately so I might as well just lie there and take it; play up to the camera."

"Aw, I was planning on lying there and taking it," Jeff said.

Chris blinked and looked over at Jeff, who was on his knees on the bed. He smiled, pushing his blue and purple striped hair behind his ears. He was wearing those white pants with the leopard print pockets and a white 'wife beater' undershirt. Chris had always thought that Jeff was hot, but the right situation had never presented itself. Plus at the time an incredibly straight, protective older brother had gotten in the way. Matt had kept everyone away from Jeff. Thankfully things had changed.

"Are you serious?"

"Matt told you that when we last saw you."

"So basically I get to do what I want? Those two are gonna enjoy the show," he gestured to Edge and Christian. "And Matt's the camera man."

"That's right."

"Matt, have you got that camera rolling yet?" Chris asked, his eyes not leaving Jeff's face.

"Yep. Whenever you're rea… Damn, guess he was ready."

Matt, Edge, and Christian looked on as Chris pulled Jeff into his arms without the slightest hesitation. Their lips pressed together in feverish kisses, Jeff looking to be a bit overcome and surprised by Jericho's sudden affections. In a second, though, the towel was slung across the room and Jeff was pulling Chris down on top of him.

"Nice butt shot, but can we keep the positions camera friendly?" Matt asked.

Chris raised up off of Jeff and looked over his shoulder with an arched brow. Matt only smiled and shrugged at him.

"If you were a real professional you'd change camera angles in order to match us," Jericho muttered.

He lifted Jeff easily and turned with him so the camera had a perfect side shot of everything. Jeff reached up for him, but he stopped him. He smiled at the boy's confusion. He shook his head and shushed him quietly as his hands ran down over Jeff's chest into the slender curve of his waist. He brought his hands back up under the shirt, caressing the warm flesh underneath as it was revealed. The shirt came up and over Jeff's head then was thrown to the floor carelessly. Next to follow were the baggy white pants and boxer shorts. Jeff laid before him wearing only his socks and his trademark hole covered arm sleeves. Chris paused to let his eyes roam over the perfection of Jeff's body. He was thin, but muscle still showed through in his arms and over his washboard abs. He somehow had a waist almost like a woman's, but not nearly as pronounced. Then there was his stunning face, framed by deep purple and blue hair, with those fierce green eyes that stared at him in anticipation.

"What?"

Chris smiled softly. "You're exactly like I always pictured you."

He leaned down over him, wrapping his arms tightly around the other man's chest to embrace him. Jeff was the one that he had always wanted. He was the one that he could've dedicated himself to if things had gone differently. To hold him now was heaven. He trailed light kisses over Jeff's cheeks, pecking his lips tenderly, then moved down the side of his throat. Each movement was one filled with slow passion. He had a feeling Jeff could sense everything that he was feeling right then—adoration, a sense of worship, maybe even love—but Jeff made no efforts to question him. He moved to give Jericho complete access to his body, arching into his kisses as they moved down his chest.

"This is so romantic," Chris heard either Edge or Christian whisper.

He couldn't help the small smirk that graced his lip before he began to lick and tease at one of Jeff's nipples. So he was that obvious. Any of them could see his desire to give Jeff all the love he deserved. He turned his cerulean eyes up at the soft mewling noises that came from the boy beneath him, watching the pleasure pass over those handsome features. At last he pulled himself back up to kiss Jeff's soft lips, flicking his tongue briefly over them to get him to open his mouth. He was granted the privilege. He leisurely explored the inside of Jeff's mouth, massaging his tongue with his own, giving a soft moan at even this simple enjoyment. Jeff pulled back from him gently, pecking his lips lightly.

"Give me more," he whispered, punctuating his sentence with a roll of his hips.

Chris shuddered as he felt Jeff's erection rub against his own. In fact a shiver ran up his spine and through his whole body, raising goose bumps on his skin. He gazed down at his lover for a moment, planning on saying something, but was hit in the side with something hard.

"Ow! What the…" He looked over to see a lube bottle next to him on the bed. "Which one of you assclowns did that?"

Edge and Christian both looked guilty and were laughing. Not to mention half out of their clothes and into each other's pants. Jericho shook his head slightly, glancing over at Matt on the other side of the room. The elder Hardy brother had abandoned his post at the camera for a chair that he could stretch out in. His shirt barely covered his undone pants.

"Don't like having people watch you?" Jeff asked.

"It doesn't bother me as long as they stay quiet." He snatched the bottle and glared in Edge and Christian's general direction, "And don't throw things at me."

"Edge did it."

"I did not!"

Chris sighed and looked back down at Jeff, tuning out everyone and everything else in the room. If he concentrated then it would only be him and Jeff. He poured some of the sticky liquid onto his fingers as he continued to stare at the beauty of the man before him, reaching down between his legs to run his fingers lightly over his entrance. Jeff jumped slightly, his eyes falling closed and a soft sigh coming from him as Jericho slipped his fingers inside. Of course, there wasn't really a need to prepare him. Jeff was popular and gorgeous to say the least. He probably had many lovers. Still Chris took joy in watching Jeff squirm against the pillows that cradled his head. It wasn't until Jeff was whimpering with desire that he pulled his hand away only to replace it with the tip of his hardness. He teased Jeff a little more, not pushing fully into him, until he finally got what he wanted.

"Chris, please!"

He smiled and did as requested, sheathing himself fully in Jeff's warm body. The boy's back arched as he gasped, falling back onto the bed only a second later to look up at him with begging jade colored eyes. Chris leaned back down over him, pulling his legs up around his hips, wrapped his arms around him once more and began to give Jeff everything he wanted. He set a slow rhythm for them, making sure to angle himself perfectly to brush over that delicious spot that could make any man crumple with weakness. He nuzzled Jeff's cheek lovingly, kissing his face and neck, nibbling at his ear. Each soft action provoked sweet moans from the boy's throat that grew in cadence and volume. Jericho judged the sounds as instructions on what to give him. A whine paired with a certain look meant Kiss Me. A whimper and a thrust of his hips meant to speed up. A gentle sigh meant that he was content for the moment and everything was perfect. Just when he thought he had it all figured out, though, Jeff began to speak.

"You're so good to me," he whispered close to his ear.

Chris shuddered, his whole body shivering once more. Soft whispers had always produced such a reaction in him. He gave a moan of his own and pushed into Jeff a little harder. He received a cry of ecstasy in return and another bolder statement.

"I love that. Don't stop."

He complied without question, thrusting with more effort. Of course, harder always meant a little faster as well. Jeff was moaning his name within seconds. He felt hands upon his shoulders, clinging and nails digging slightly into his skin. Then they moved in an instant and buried themselves in his hair, the ponytail being pulled loose to leave his blond locks falling around his face.

"Dear God, Chris, you're beautiful. Make me cum. Please, make me cum!"

"You're quite the talker aren't you?"

He gave Jeff a small smirk as he raised up off of him slightly. He grabbed Jeff's legs and propped him up onto his shoulders, taking hold of his thighs before resuming the fast pace he had been in. Jeff cried out at the change of position that caused a more intense feeling within him. His rapture laced voice was all that Chris could hear. His beautiful pleasured expression was all he could see. Just watching him threatened to push him over the edge. He held back with all his power, pushing himself to wait until Jeff was finished. It was too much for him, though. How anyone could look at the splendor that was Jeff Hardy in this most passionate and heated moment, and not have an orgasm, was beyond his comprehension. He squeezed his eyes shut, his head falling back on its own accord, and yelled out his bliss. Thankfully he didn't miss the look on Jeff's face as he felt Chris's seed fill him, giving him the last bit of gratification he needed to scream with ecstasy.

Chris let Jeff's legs lower to the bed, leaning shakily down over him again. Their heavy lidded eyes met as they panted for breath. Jericho gently caressed Jeff's cheek, tracing over his face with his fingertips. Their lips met in a most affectionate kiss. Finally Chris rolled to the side with an exhausted sigh and Jeff curled into his arms. To their left Edge and Christian were engrossed in each other, caught in the throes of passion Chris and Jeff had just shared. To their right, Matt was feeling a little left out, but taking care of the problem on his own. But on that bed at that precise moment Jeff and Chris were in a completely separate world where the only inhabitants were the two of them.

Later on that night, Chris and Jeff still laid together in bed, under the blankets now and Jeff sound asleep. Edge and Christian were getting their clothes back on and Matt was putting away the video equipment. Edge crawled onto the bed carefully so not to stir Jeff, propping himself up by Jericho's side.

"That's not what I was expecting tonight," he muttered.

"I doubt anyone was, but that's what I wanted to give him."

"You got a crush or something?"

"I used to be completely in love with him." Jericho looked down at the peaceful face resting on his chest. "Still quite infatuated, but the other feelings faded with time."

"Then you're not gonna start dating him exclusively or anything are you?"

"Not unless he asks me to. Why?"

Edge gave his big award winning smile. "I got dibs on you next."

Jericho didn't look all that thrilled. "You know, I'm not some sex slave that you guys can just pass around."

"We know that. There's no force this time like Jeff and Matt tried to pull on you." He gave Chris's shoulder a squeeze. "Let me rephrase it. I'd like to spend the night with you some time if you'd like some company."

Chris gave a small smile. "I'll think about it."

"You have my number. No commitment or anything. I wouldn't be insulted if you never called me at all."

Chris nodded, his smile a little more genuine as he realized that Edge meant what he said. Edge returned the smile and gave his hair a ruffle before getting back up. Christian waved as the two of them walked out the door. Matt had finished his packing and came over to sit on the edge of the bed. He watched his little brother sleeping for a moment before looking at Chris.

"I dunno what to say."

"Don't say anything. There's no need."

"I'm sorry we tried to blackmail you."

"You don't have to say a word. Jeff already made it up to me by letting me make love to him."

Matt's brow furrowed slightly. "You used to love him?"

"Way back when. When he was too young to know any better and had a very protective brother to keep him in line."

Matt smirked, understanding completely. "I had to keep guys like you away from him. He's fragile. Or at least he was. I didn't want him to get his heart broke."

"I know. Someday it would've happened no matter how much I may have loved him."

Matt cleared his throat, deciding to change the subject. "I guess I won't be taking him home anytime soon."

"The bed's king size. You're welcome to take the other side," he gestured behind himself.

"Nah. I'll come back for him in the morning." He petted Jeff's hair and kissed his temple before getting up. "Enjoy your time with him, Chris."

"I have and I will."

Matt gathered up his things and let himself out. Chris yawned, pulling himself away from Jeff carefully. He rolled over to the lamp on the bedside table and flicked it out then snuggled back down into the warmth of the blankets. Jeff, who seemed to be at least partially awake from all the talking prior, moved over next to him again. Chris got a light kiss on his cheek in the dark.

"You should've ignored Matty and pursued me," Jeff whispered. "You would've had everything you wanted."

"I know I could've, but I respected Matt's wishes. You were still only a child back then. I didn't want to take that innocence from you."

Even in the dim light of the room Jericho could see the smile on Jeff's face. He must've liked what Chris had said for he sighed contently and cuddled him. With all of that night's excitement the two were sound asleep in no time.

**The End**

_Legalities: Chris Jericho, Jeff Hardy, Edge, and any other mentioned characters are property of World Wrestling Entertainment. I claim no knowledge of each of the characters sexual preferences or lives. This is a story of fiction, none of these events are real. I received absolutely no profit from this story._


End file.
